Training
by TheCrimsionScript
Summary: This story is about when Naruto went to train with Jiraiya and the adventures he went on. Then he comes back to the village with new secrets and new friends. Plus new enemies. Rating may end up changing.


**This story is going back in time when Naruto left with Jiraiya for his training. It will be about the people he meets while he trains and the whole nine tails taking over his body and hurting Jiraiya is kind of given. Everything is just kind of given that happened in the anime. The main thing for these few chapters will be the people he meets and the things he goes through. Of course these people will just start showing up and what not. That fact is pretty obvious. This will also make him a bit serious when he is by himself. He is still happy and stuff, but he can get very serious. Like always. I will end up changing a lot though. Like how he leaves the village and how he comes back and pretty much all of it. Cause I want this to be my own story. I think the start is going to be the same with Garra being taken, but after it will be completely different.**

* * *

The mission had just got wrapped up and it was early the next morning. Not that many in the village were even up, so it was pretty silent. The two people who were walking towards the gates weren't even talking. Of course these two were Naruto and Jiraiya, which were heading out for about the next three years. It was time for Naruto to train and become stronger. After everything that has happened with Sasuke, the Akasuki, and other enemies. Naruto needed to take some time and train. As much as it pained him to leave the village he loved he knew this was for the best.

Naruto glanced over to his teacher. "Where are we heading first? I can't wait to get started!"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes at him. "I'm not sure."

Naruto stopped in his tracks. "How do you not know? Isn't that your job?"

"Would you relax! We just started our journey and all I want is to head south."

Naruto let out a huge sign. "That is a direction!"

"Oh, that's right."

"Am I actually going to learn anything from this?"

Jiraiya ignored his comment thinking about where to head. "How about we head to the Land of Tea? Then we head even more south to the Land of Iron. On our way there we can stop at villages." **(Honestly, I have no idea where the Land of Iron is. So, I probably messed some stuff up. Sorry about that.)**

Naruto shrugged walking ahead of him. "As long as I get to train!"

* * *

It has only been about a month since they left Konoha and Naruto had started the first part of his training. Stamina. Jiraiya had made Naruto cut down on his usual food and made him start eating most veggies and fruit. Plus at the end of the day he was allowed to eat as much meat as he needed. He wasn't even aloud to step near any sort of ramen, which made Naruto depressed for the longest time.

His day started with an apple, some eggs, and some milk. It didn't seem like much, but Jiraiya said when he starts to burn through everything faster than they will have him eat even more. After he was supposed to go on a jog around whatever village they found themselves in. If they were around anybody of water Jiraiya would put waits on Naruto and make him swim a few laps. Naruto found this extremely difficult, and every time he sort of got use to the weights Jiraiya would just put more on.

For lunch he would have a huge salad and any fruit of his choosing. Plus some water as a drink. Then after it was more training until he could hardly stand. It was a bit intense, but Naruto knew that this had to be done. Even though he complained almost every day about this training, but it was figured as much.

For dinner is was a bit of a cool down. It was mostly eating almost whatever he wanted to a certain extent. He had limitations on what he ate and how much of each thing. Then after there was a lot of meditation and just focusing on keeping calm. This was just in case the nine tails did try to take over from his anger there was a way to keep him calm.

Right now, they had just stopped at a small village somewhere in the Land of Tea to pick up some supplies. Jiraiya was looking through some stuff while thinking. "Naruto."

Naruto was in the middle of picking out some water when Jiraiya called out to him. He turned towards his teacher. "Yeah?"

"We are going to head over to the Land of Iron. I got two girls I want you to meet."

"What? Who are they?"

"Their names are Candy and Sodika. They can teach you a bit. Mostly I think Candy can I believe you two will become close to each other."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Jiraiya. "Are you trying to set me up or something?"

Jiraiya blinked and started laughing. "No way! Besides Candy is about five years older than you. She has seen more blood than both of us though."

"I highly doubt that." Naruto turned away and grabbed a bunch of things and went to pay for it all.

Jiraiya sighed and went to pay for the rest of the supplies. He had notice that Naruto seemed a bit edgier and had no idea for the reason. It couldn't have been the training they have hardly even been anywhere. Something must have happened he just didn't know what.

They were soon heading to the Land of Iron. It was a ways away from where they were at.

* * *

It was almost a week before they made it to the Land of Iron and just their luck they had entered into a tough snow storm. They could hardly see what was in front of them.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya had yelled covering his face with his arms from the snow. "We need to somehow find a place for shelter!"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Naruto yelled back at him. He was having a harder time covering the snow from his face, because he kept getting stuck the in snow.

After that there were no words just them fighting against the wind and snow. It was getting tougher as they went deeper into the storm. Sooner or later they started going up a hill and on that hill they came across a small hole that they could barely fit through.

"Whoa…" Was the first thing Naruto had manage to say entering the small opening. When they had entered through they came across a large cavern.

"I thought this was only a hill. I would have never guess that this was a mountain." Jiraiya had started to look around the room. "Someone was here."

"Is everything still there?" He was hoping that there was a chance that these people weren't coming back.

"Yes, I'm guess this was a hideout until the storm had settled." Jiraiya had looked around for anything moving or out of place. "I don't know where they are though."

"Maybe it's an ally?" Right then the whole mountain shook with force. "Or not."

"Let's go hide some place safe." They ran across the room and hid behind some rocks that was really out of the way. The mountain started shaking again some of the rocks from the top of the cavern had fell to the floor. There was a few more violet shakes before everything went silent.

Then there was a huge crash and the top of the cavern broke open then there was a lot of fire surrounding a figure. "Damn it." The person had complete control of the fire that was around it.

Naruto was watching close and as soon the rest of the smoke cleared, it was from breaking open the top of the cavern. A girl was standing there with long black hair. He looked up and saw a figure jump down through the hole. This figure was a male with long red hair, red eyes, and he had this huge grin.

Naruto had glanced at Jiraiya who was just grinning while watching. "What is wrong with you?"

"Watch."

Naruto blinked confuse and just shrugged and turned back to watch. He was beyond confuse at what was happening right now. The girl had yet to move and was just staring down this guy. The fire around her body had soon disappeared. "You are late."

"I know, would you calm down?" A girl walked up behind the girl, but this one had an interesting hair style. It was like a random rainbow and it was a bit weird. Like, really weird. She had walked calmly into the room not really stressing about anything. Unlike the other female who was just tensed up and you could just sense the stress.

The black haired girl was quickly covered by fire as she ran towards the male. Both of them took several hits and kept going. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes away from the fight. "Jiraiya, what are you doing here?"

Naruto jumped in surprise at the voice and looked over to see the rainbow hair girl standing only a few feet away from them.

"Oh, so you did realize we were here?" Jiraiya laughed scratching the top of his head. "I honestly didn't expect to find you guys this fast."

"Why were you looking for us?" The girl had quickly glanced down at Naruto. Who was suddenly studying her.

"Well I wanted you to meet my new student! This is Naruto!"

They both meant each other's eyes and stared at each other. Naruto noticed that her eyes were purple, but there was something off about them. "Is there something wrong with your eyes?"

The girl made no comment and just walked back over to her friend. Jiraiya sighed and shook his head. "She is blind."

"What? Seriously? Wait. Are those the two you wanted us to go see?"

"She was Sodika."

"That means the one with the black hair is Candy? This doesn't add up. Seriously."

He just rolled his eyes and followed Sodika. Candy was still fighting the random guy that was there. Sooner the guy went back through the hole retreating and Candy was about to head after him. "Candy, we have visitors."

"Damn it." Candy turned around and sat down on a blanket that was probably hers. She ignored everyone and laid down.

"Sorry about her. We have been after that guy for a while." Sodika explained while sitting down where her spot was.

Jiraiya sat down and nodded. "It took me awhile to find you guys though."

Naruto sat down besides Jiraiya looking over at Candy. "What is your problem?" Jiraiya and Sodika looked over at Naruto. "You have been ignoring us since we got here. Do you have something stuck up your ass?"

"Nar-."

"Shut up kid." Candy leaned up glaring at Naruto. Naruto's eyes went wide staring at her blood red eyes. "I don't need some brat who can't handle his own fucking demon talking to me. You piss me off." She stood up and walked out of the Cavern.

Sodika got up quickly. "I'm checking on her." Then her body disappeared.

"Naruto."

He looked up at Jiraiya. "Yeah?"

"What is wrong with you?"

Naruto was silent for a while before sighing and looking down. "He has been talking to me and kind of teaching me things."

Jiraiya's eyes went wide. "What? When were you going to tell me?"

"It was helping me."

"Is that what this attitude has been about?"

"He has been weird since you mentioned those two. Who are they?"

Jiraiya sighed. "You are avoiding the question."

"How do you know them?"

He sighed glancing at him. "It was a mission. One mission that went wrong. Very wrong. Let's leave it at that."

Naruto shook his head and got up walking off. There were path's leading around the mountain like someone lived here for a long time. Naruto decided to follow a random one. A while later he came to a cavern that had red crystals on the side and tops of the caves. "Whoa." He walked around the cavern for a few minutes.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto jumped and turned around to come face to face with Candy. "W-What are you doing? Do you plan to attack me?" He had a kunai already out ready to fight.

Candy just rolled her eyes and walked past the boy. Naruto was completely confused and turned to watch her. She walked up to one of the many crystals and pet it. A minute later it started to form and it took the form of a black wolf. Candy smiled softly and pet the wolf.

"H-How did that happen!?" Something pushed him from behind and he turned to see an orange wolf. "W-What?"

Candy stood up facing him. "These wolves are all connected to a soul to a human. The man you saw are trying to destroy these wolves to gain control of humans."

Naruto's eyes widen looking at her. "Is that even possible?"

"Anything is possible in this world."

Naruto glance down at the orange wolf that is staring up at him. Then all the sudden a silver looking wolf came running up to the orange one and rubbed against each other. **(I'm trying not to make that sound weird.)**

"Those two are mates you can usually tell by their tail. If one has a mate there is a different color under their tails."

"These wolves aren't just regular ones are they?"

Candy smirked looking at him. "You are seeing the same thing I am."

Naruto's look changed to determination. "How can I help?"

Candy blinked a bit surprised about his sudden change. "Well, this just got interesting."

* * *

**So, I know this is a different story. The next chapter should be up very soon. I hope you like it. Feedback is welcome, just nothing like really negative. I know Naruto is out of character at first. It will change as I get use to writing him.**


End file.
